Fly Away
by Chuecas
Summary: Lily Potter falls for Scorpius Malfoy and... he falls for Lily.


**So this is my first story on fanfiction.. i hope you like it (:**

I climbed into the Hogwarts train. This was going to be my fifth year in the school of witchcraft and wizadry. I waved my parents good-bye and slid into the compartment that I was sharing with my bestfriends Lacey and Kara. My parents were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Yes, I was their only daughter, Lily.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically as I gave them each a hug.

"How was your summer, Lily?" Lacey questioned me as I took a seat.

"It was great," I smiled remembering how much fun I had.

"What happened?" Kara asked me, curiously.

"Well, I spent time with my family." I gave a wider smile.

"And...?" Kara urged.

"Me and Blake kissed." I spilled it out. Lacey giggled and Kara gave me a blank stare. I had always suspected that she liked Blake but she had never told me. And I was still not sure if she liked him because sometimes she acted like this.

"Are you two going out?" Lacey asked me.

"He still hasn't asked me out but I think he will soon." I grinned. Kara started smiling and she hugged me.

"That's great!" She said. "Blake is a great guy." Blake was in seventh year and he had black hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous and he was smart.

"Thanks," I smiled even though I was wondering why Blake hadn't asked me out when we kissed. Me and my friends talked about our summer and soon it was time to change into our robes. I changed and smoothed out my Gryffindor badge. I looked over at my friends who were also Gryffindors.

"I'm going to go get some candy. Anyone want to come with me?" I asked them, they both shook their head so I made my way out of the compartment into the hallway. I was walking towards the lady with the cart of candy when I saw a boy from first year trying to do a spell. He accidently got gooey stuff all over his friend. I thought I should help them when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said and looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy who was an arch enemy of my brother, Albus. I didn't know why they didn't like each other but I knew one thing for sure, it had nothing to do with the rivalry between my dad and Scorpius Malfoy's father.

"Watch it, Potter." He said and his grey eyes looked at me. I had always had an attraction for him not that I was ever going to admit it and having him close to me always made me feel strange.

"I said sorry." I stated firmly. He looked at me up and down. Malfoy was a player. He was always with different girls which is another reason why I don't want to fall for him.

"You look good." Malfoy grinned.

"Shut up," I said as I moved him out of my way. He grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"You want to go have some fun?" He asked me, a smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone." I said and pushed him out of my way. I heard him laugh as I made my way back to the compartment.

"Where's the candy? I was ready to steal it." Lacey said, apparently she hadn't seen the little scene between me and Malfoy.

"I don't feel like getting any right now." I lied and looked out the window. Malfoy had always had that power over me. He could make me melt by just one look and I hated that. I heard the compartment door open and I saw Blake come in.

"Blake," I smiled, a not so sincere smile.

"Hey," He said and hugged me. "How are you, beautiful?"

"Good," I giggled.

"Hey," He said to Lacey and Kara. They both said hey back. A few minutes later we arrived to Hogsmeade. It was dark outside and you could see the stars perfectly. We got onto a carriage and someone who I would have never thought would come with us, climbed up.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Blake asked him.

"What? Are you worried that I will take away your lover?" Malfoy grinned and looked at me.

"Like she would ever pick you over me." Blake said confidently.

"Don't be too confident because she's just my type." Malfoy winked at me and without me wanting to, I blushed. I looked over at Blake who looked like he was about to jump Malfoy. I grabbed him by the arm and held him in place.

"Seriously what are you doing here?" Lacey asked Malfoy.

"Malik has the carriage full of girls and every other carriage is full." He replied curtly.

"Great." Kara said sarcastically.

"You all know that you'll love my presence." Malfoy smirked. Lacey rolled her eyes and Kara snorted. We silently got to Hogwarts and made our way to our tables. Which meant that Malfoy went to the Slytherin table and Blake went to the Ravenclaw table while me, Kara, and Lacey made our way to the Gryffindor table. The new kids lined up in the front and they got sorted. After they were done the food magically appeared on the table. I quickly grabbed a chicken leg and I realized I was starving.

"Slow down a bit, cousin." My cousin Rose told me across the table.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly and started eating slowly. After we were done eating, we got sent to our dormitories. I was sharing a room with Lacey and two other girls.

"You know who got hot?" Lacey asked me when the other girls were asleep.

"Who?" I asked her but I knew who got hotter it was Malfoy.

"Aaric." She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," She exaggerated the 's'.

"Anyone you like?" Lacey questioned me. "Because I have an idea of who it is and you like that guy more than Blake." I looked at her, outraged.

"Lacey? I only like Blake." I told her, trying to convince myself more than Lacey.

"Right and I'm Kara." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. "I saw that scene between you and Malfoy. You like Malfoy."

"Of course not." I almost shouted.

"Yes, you do. You can trust me." I looked at her, I could only see the part of her face that was shined on by the moonlight. i knew I could trust her and this secret was burning inside of me.

"Yeah, I like Malfoy." There. I said it.

"Since when?" She asked me.

"A long time." I told her.

"Let's get you two hooked up." She smiled.

"Hell, no." I said. I didn't want to go out with a player and get labeled as a slut.

"Why not?" Lacey pouted.

"Because." Was all I said and I layed down on my bed and covered myself with my blankets.

"Fine, be like that, Lily." Lacey told me playfully and she layed down on her bed, too.


End file.
